Deseando lo prohibido
by Murderdn
Summary: Alfred F. Jones era un ladrón de diecinueve años que fue capturado, ahora es vendido como un simple esclavo hasta que lo compra un niño, un niño de no más de doce años. Tratará de escapar, pero no pensó enamorarse jamás de su dueño. USUK, Shota, Lemon.


Hola damas y señores si hay alguno, aquí otra historia un poco más seria, el americano esta vez no es un dulcecito adorable que trata a su pequeño inglés como caramelo porque lo ama, es diferente, entenderán porque, pero nacerá el amor dentro de ellos dos de todas maneras, esto es shota y es USxShota!UK ;3;

Esto es un rarito AU ;w;

No me pertenece, si has leído uno o más fic en esta sección debes saber de quien es, mío no, del tipo con H.

* * *

Era un día caluroso, Alfred lo recuerda bien, cuando venía ese ser tapado entre alegóricas sombrillas, ese pequeño de doce años, mirando con una fría distancia a las y los hermanos que tenía al lado, él estaba esposado, mirando hacia el firmamento para luego reposar nuevamente la mirada hacia aquel niño, que ahora descansaba una mirada superior hacia los demás.

Un maldito crío que se cree mejor que ellos. Jones lo vio, él era un prisionero, un ladrón que ahora venderían como esclavo, el niño que los mira como mercancía era un chiquillo mimado seguramente, que no sabía de dolor ni esfuerzo, que nunca ha tenido que robar para subsistir, aunque algo en sus ojos, tiernos y verdes lo hacía no apartar la vista, desearlo de cierta manera.

Querer tenerlo, pero no entiende la instancia de su deseo, no aún. Ahora lo ameritó a odio, asco y demás.

-Ese, quiero a ese…-el muchacho lo señala de forma despectiva.

El viejo gordo y asqueroso que los mantiene encerrados sonríe, lamiendo casi los pies del niño como un vil bastardo en busca de algún objeto que brille, el pequeño que lo señala los mira casi sin sonrisa, como si fuera a escoger simplemente ropa, ni siquiera un juguete divertido, quizás era rutina, ni siquiera un día especial.

-¿Él? que buena elección señorito, tiene diecinueve años, una gran fuerza, además es de raza blanca…

-Lo he notado, como si me importara...

El chico es frío y distante, Jones no puede evitar hacer una mueca de desprecio ante el pequeño que acaba de comprarlo. ¿Se supone que a él tendría que servir? ¿Se supone que en ese castigo tan indeseable se volverá su vida? muestra una mirada gélida cuando siente que las esposas no se le quitan, sólo lo desamarran del poste donde estaba, como si fuera un objeto de vitrina.

-Saluda…-insiste el viejo gordo, dándole una puntada en las costillas al americano.

-Hola… Hello, I'm Alfred, It is a pleasure to meet you! –empezó flojo, pero analizó la situación, no era la instancia ni el momento para presentar insolencia ante el pequeño, mantiene una sonrisa y la vil víbora pequeña lo ve desde abajo, con una mirada penetrante, examinándolo suavemente mientras estira un especie de centro tocando su piel.

-Lo llevo…

"Lo llevo" pensó Alfred irónicamente, faltaba que dijeran "Gracias por la compra", odiaba eso, nunca le gustó estar encerrado, sus padres que fueron asesinados siempre le dijeron que él debía ser libre, agachó la cabeza con resentimiento mientras caminaba ante los guardias del pequeño, siguiéndole el paso apretando la boca. Sólo se pudo disculpar al cielo, quizás aún no fuera el momento de su libertad.

No miró mucho, agachó la cabeza, la ama de llaves le mostró todo, luego lo dejaron a cargo de un señor anciano por unas cuantas semanas, era gracioso, con una gran joroba con decadencia que traía un traje de mayordomo, sonrió un poco, era realmente amable, le explicó cuales sería sus labores, sus funciones y su eterno amo, Arthur Kirkland, así se llamaba el chiquillo, la mansión era casi única y exclusiva de él, sus padres venían sólo los sábados junto a los demás hermanos que viajaban, había tensión familiar, el estadounidense no quiso saber más.

-Gracias…-susurró el americano, dando un pequeño gesto de aprecio por el viejo.

Cuando apareció él, con ojos dictaminadores, la sonrisa del estadounidense era algo falsa ¿Qué querría a esas horas? ¿Tanto lo odiaba ese estúpido mocoso?

-Señorito, ¿Qué hace a estas horas por aq-?

-Cállate, Jonathan. Él es mío, no hables con él sin que yo me entere, retírate…

¿Suyo? ¿De qué tenía cara?, no era su puto juguete, retrocedió un poco mientras se mordía los labios sonriendo y apretaba las puños, como le gustaría darle un par de golpes a ese maldito crío por tales palabras, pero no lo haría, por respeto a ese amable señor no lo haría, oh insolente y delicioso niño... esperen ¿Había dicho delicioso?

Algo extraño le sucedía, el menor venía sólo con un piyama corto hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas y un extraño gorro sin punta acampanada, no era típico y tenía un doblez extraño ¿Con eso dormía? vaya niñito más raro. Se limitó a sonreírle, de una forma que hizo que el pequeño apartara la vista, Jones agrandó los ojos, tal parecía que el menor no gusta de que lo miren demasiado.

Y así, con una insolente actitud el americano lo mira más, fijándose en cada detalle de él, sus finos pies sin mancha alguna, sólo blancos como si fuera de mármol e irreal, le dieron ciertas ganas de tocar, en especial en la parte en que no podía ver por aquella ligera ropa, sus labios, rojizos y pequeños con una mueca amarga, sus cejas quizás era el único detalle innovador en él, grandes y gruesas cejas, las que eran tapadas sólo un poco por el cabello que traía.

Pero sus ojos verdes… quizás sus ojos verdes fuera el pormenor que más lo estremecía.

-Ve a dormir…

Sentencia el pequeño, Alfred hace una mueca, mientras el amable caballero ya se había ido, mira a los alrededores, no hay nadie, se relame un poco los labios y comienza a hablar, quiere ver algo de confusión en esos orbes verdes que lo mantienen aprisionado como un simple rehén.

-Está bien, pero duerme conmigo…-le sonríe con una dulce mirada, tomándole con una delicadeza la mano al menor que hace que el inglés se altere y sonroje sus mejillas, como Jones lo sospechaba, no es nada bueno en el contacto humano.

Era intocable.

Era… sumamente tentador.

Pero primero estaba su libertad, luego el chico.

**_Luego el niño._**

-¡Es-Estúpido! ¡No dormiré con un simple esclavo como tú…!-alegó con cierta prepotencia, nuevamente un gesto agrio se instaló en la cara del mayor.

-¿Por qué no? hace frío…-siguió con su juego, no quería perder el control aunque él fuera el prisionero allí.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Atrás! ¡Gritaré!...-el americano vio como elevaba la voz, miró hacia los lados y rápidamente se puso detrás del muchacho, tapándole la boca con delicadeza, el pequeño sólo se removía debajo de él, se le hacía extraño como ese niño de apariencia tan linda y hermosa podía ser un hipócrita dictador que ve a las personas como soldaditos de maderas de los que se puede aburrir con facilidad.

-No, no gritarás…-sonrió sutilmente, mientras los ojos del niño lo seguían con miedo removiéndose suavemente.

Pero no hizo nada malo, el americano lo tomó entre sus brazos, cargándolo con suavidad, aferrándolo a su cuerpo, el menor hizo un ademán de queja ¿Qué se creía ese lacayo para tratarlo con tanta familiaridad? pataleó un poco, cuando siente suaves mordidas en su cuello que le hacen cosquillas, luego, un pequeño beso en su mejilla, el americano le mira con picardía.

-Estás rojo…

-¡Que me sueltes!- gritó notando el cambio de temperatura que tenía, nadie antes había hecho eso, sólo su madre y ya cuando era muy pequeño como gestos de cariño.

-¡Te llevaré a la cama, guarda silencio!-dice el americano con risa haciendo pequeñas cosquillas cercanas al estomago, sintiendo las suaves carcajadas del menor, por alguna razón, el americano se quedó hipnotizado por su sonrisa, una risa pequeña y grácil, le dieron ganas de sujetarlo un poco mas entre sus brazos, pero ya habían llegado a la habitación.

-Hemos llegado a su habitación, su grandiosa princesa…

-Mañana a primera hora recibirás azotes, o te cortarán la cabeza…-susurró el menor ocultando su rostro enrojecido con el cabello, el estadounidense no se alteró, algo en el tono de voz del pequeño le dijo que no sería realmente así.

Alfred podría haber nacido en un estatus social bajo, sin mucha educación, pero era intrépido y bastante listo, hasta positivo, tenía un plan, sólo tenía que conseguir confundir a ese pequeño de doce. Quizás sabía de muchas cosas pero se notaba que el menor no sabía de amor, pasó meses allí, declarándole traviesas palabras y tocándolo un poco cada vez que lo cargaba, el niño al principio protestó, pero poco a poco se acurrucaba en su pecho y gruñía bajito pos las caricias, cosquillas y besos en su cuello.

Para el niño se hacía una costumbre, para Jones, extrañamente una obsesión.

Quería escapar, es verdad. Pero cada vez que avanzaba en su relación con el pequeño se sentía extraño, más de una noche, en la oscuridad de su pieza se imaginó al chico viniendo hasta él y no hacían sino… dejarse llevar por el placer humano, lo tocaba, lo hacía gemir como una bestia, desnudo en su cama mientras le dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas, Jones se estaba confundiendo un poco, pero no indagó más allá.

Ya pasado un año allí, todo era diferente, el pequeño casi cumplía los trece, era un poco más cariñoso.

Le enseñó muchas cosas, incluso dejó de degradarlo como un esclavo, era algo así como Jonathan, un mayordomo.

Alfred había descubierto una hora con aquella inspección de meses, las tres de la mañana, lo observaba desde su habitación, el menor salía sin falta cada noche, sin guardias, totalmente solo a la parte trasera de la casa, las habitaciones para huéspedes, iba literalmente a hablarle a la pared, sí, a la pared, Jones sospechaba que le avergonzaría que alguien lo encontrara de esa forma por eso salía calladito y en silencio sin los guardias, pero justo ese era el momento indicado, era el instante preciso que tenía en la noche con el pequeño, una gran chance para confundir al señorito.

Caminó, dispuesto a coger al niño y mimarlo un poco en su habitación, lo que no sabía ese ladrón es que específicamente esa noche… no podría controlarse, quizás le haría algo más a ese niño, algo que lo marcaría a él y a su dueño por toda la vida.

* * *

Esto lo saqué de un doujin, Alfred tenía diecinueve y Arthur era pequeño, un pequeño malo y malcriado, pero al final se terminó metiendo en un juego en el que no podría ganar y… ya verán, además Alfred lo aprende a querer, lo haré según el doujin, es una historia corta, tres capítulos por lo mucho :3

Viva el USxShota!UK *w*

PD: Incluirá lemon, cuidado.

PDD: Mañana actualizo "Erróneamente enamorado"


End file.
